


Although We're Miles Apart

by paladincoolcats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Manchester United, One Shot, Schmoop, Separations, Touring, Traveling, football!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, popstar!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a famous football player.<br/>Harry Styles is a famous musician.<br/>They're in love, and long distance relationships are hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although We're Miles Apart

It was probably silly for them to fall in love. Famous musician Harry Styles, the boy who would sooner trip over air than kick a ball into a net, falling in love with glorious football star Louis Tomlinson. The two had met at a New Years Eve party held by one of Louis' teammates, Niall Horan. Harry hadn't even officially been  _invited_ to said party, but his model friend Zayn Malik had. Zayn knew Niall, and Zayn dragged Harry along for company since Harry was on break from tour. 

However, Zayn had ditched Harry the moment he had spotted the swift blonde defender, leaving Harry to walk awkwardly around the party. Loads of people knew who he was, he just didn't quite know who they were. Until he spotted Louis. He definitely recognised Louis. Manchester United's forward, and a damn good forward at that. Harry had been open to the public about his sexuality the moment he had started his music career. He was absolutely certain that he was gay, and at the sight of Louis he was simply reminded all over again. The boy was  _fit._

The brown, feathery haired lad was talking to a nice looking lad, a sort of quiff on the top of his head whilst the rest of his hair was shorter. Harry thought he recognised him as the on and off goal keeper Liam Payne. 

The curly haired lad built up the courage to approach them, and once he had, the two other boys had turned to him in surprise. Green eyes had met blue eyes, and then Louis' face lit up, "Hey! Aren't you Harry Styles?" 

"Depends," Harry grinned shyly. "Aren't you Louis Tomlinson?" 

"The only way you'd know that was if you were a fan of football," Louis' smile widened. "Are you?" 

"I watch, every now and then," Harry shrugged. "But anyone would know who you are. But... yeah. The Red Devils. Woo." 

"So enthusiastic!" Louis laughed jokingly. "Man after my own heart."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go... talk to someone, I don't know," the boy who had previously been talking to Louis scratched his head nervously. "Nice to meet you, Harry Styles." 

"Nice to meet you, too..." Harry paused for a moment, terrified to be wrong but wanting to give it a shot. "Liam Payne?" 

The boy obviously brightened, reminding Harry slightly of a puppy who had just been given praise. Liam nodded patting Harry and Louis on the shoulder as he departed. Louis chuckled at him, "He's quite good at goal keeper, I don't know why he thinks people won't realise that." 

"He is," Harry agreed. "Far better than what I can do." 

"What can you do?" Louis looked curious now. "You play?"

"Oh no!" Harry held up his hands quickly. "Football isn't for me."

Louis waved his hand, "Eh, you sing. I'd probably feel threatened if you played football, because with legs like those, I bet you can  _move_ _._ "

Harry blushed, glancing down as he thought to himself,  _"He's looking at my legs..._ " 

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a very thick Irish accent slur, "S'cuse me, mate."

Niall Horan had sidled in front of him, seemingly under the influence of alcohol. Harry himself had yet to drink anything, but as he watched Niall he almost felt sorry for the hangover he knew the boy would be nursing the next day. 

"Hey, Lou gs'what?" Niall giggled. 

"Oh dear," Louis grinned. "What?" 

"Sorry for ditching you, there, Haz," Harry heard Zayn's voice, and he turned around to see Zayn waiting sheepishly for Niall. "It's just... Niall-" 

"It's cool," Harry chuckled. "I'm, uh, talking to Louis..." 

"He's bi, you know," Zayn winked. "Go for it. Get him drunk, find a bed-"

"Oh yeah, Zayn, cause I can see the headlines already," Harry rolled his eyes. " _Popstar Harry Styles shagging football star Louis Tomlinson_." 

"Well I don't know if that will happen  _quite_ yet," Louis laughed, and Harry whirled back around in surprise, face red. 

"Oh, no, I was just-" 

"I mean, you seem like a nice lad and all but I have an  _image_ dear Harry and-" 

"Louis I-" 

"And you are completely gullible," Louis burst into cackles. 

Harry pouted, crossing his arms as Zayn patted his back, "I'm gonna go find Niall. Have fun shagging." 

"He stumbled off behind me," Louis told him. "Said he was looking for someone named Zayn."

"That would be me," Zayn saluted. "Friend of Niall's. We've met before. Somewhat. We just didn't exchange names." 

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Louis held out a hand, and Zayn shook it before waving and departing again. 

Louis was thoroughly enjoying talking to Harry, and they weren't even ten minutes into a conversation. Harry was intrigued by the older lad, and they gradually made their way to some couches to quiz each other based off of magazines they'd read. 

"My younger sisters all love you," Louis chuckled. "So you're... nineteen, am I correct?" 

"Thirty," Harry shook his head. 

"Liar!" Louis declared, beating a fist onto the couch arm. "Your dimples speak otherwise!" 

"How'd you know?" Harry laughed, leaning closer to Louis curiously. 

"You're a horrid liar, Harold, don't do it!" he giggled. "Do you know how old I am?" 

"Twenty-one!" Harry grinned. "Thank you, BBC Sports." 

"Darn, so I can't even try and deny that one," Louis pouted. "Sexuality, quick go!" 

"Bisexual, Zayn told me." 

"Two points for Styles, but the night is still young..." Louis tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Actually, it's nearly 1AM," Harry glanced at his phone that rested on his thigh. 

"No way!" Louis gasped. 

"No, really," Harry insisted. "If I was lying you'd be able to tell, remember?" 

"Cheeky," Louis' eyes narrowed, but then he booped Harry's nose, much to the younger lad's surprise. "I like it." 

"I should probably head off to my flat soon," Harry sighed. "It seems as if everyone else here is too drunk to socialise." 

"But that's the funnest type of socialisation!" Louis disagreed. "You can get anything out of them." 

"Are you drunk enough for me to get your number out of you?" Harry tried hopefully.

"Oh, that was bad," Louis shook his head and winced. "Horrid pick-up line." 

"That wasn't a pick-up line," Harry blushed. "It was a completely friendly ask for your number... so we can be friends." 

"How about you give me your worst pick-up line, and then if it's worse than the one I'm thinking of you can have my number."

Harry racked his brain for a few moments, not knowing if Louis wanted a corny pick-up line, a romantic pick-up line, or a dirty one. After a minute of Louis' blue eyes gazing at him, he stuttered out, "I-I've lost my number, can I have yours instead?" 

Louis cackled, patting Harry's knee, "That's a bad one, it really is, but it's no where near as bad as mine." 

Harry's face fell, and his voice was unintentionally whiny when he spoke again, "What's yours?"

Louis leaned forward, placing his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry blushed, but then Louis was practically purring, "There are plenty of fish in the sea, but you're the only one I'd like to catch and mount back at my place." 

Harry spluttered, and then Louis was cackling hysterically and clutching his sides. The curly haired lad shook his head once he'd regained his thoughts, "Holy shit, that's horrible!" 

"I know," Louis wiped at his eyes, still chuckling. "Did it work, though?" 

"We're just friends," Harry held up a hand. 

"So I suppose I could give you a friendly number, then, correct?" Louis chuckled, holding his phone out to Harry and reaching for the younger boy's. "Swap phones, I'll type my number into yours and you type yours into mine?" 

"Alright," Harry nodded. 

When the two finally said farewell for the night, they only resumed texting once they reached their flatf. Since they were both off, texting led to more meet-ups, meet-ups led to dates, and dates led to Louis finally seizing Harry's face after walking up the steps of the younger lad's flat, pulling him down and pressing their lips together hopefully. 

"Oh," Harry had croaked. 

"Was that... is that okay?" Louis asked, a tad breathlessly, only for Harry to lean back down to kiss him again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just kick the ball, Harry," Louis chuckled. 

"Kick it where?" the younger boy was chewing nervously on his lower lip. 

"At me, at that bird over there... kick it where you want, just kick it," Louis insisted. 

Harry lifted his leg to kick, pulling it back with as much force as he could and swinging it forward... only to completely miss the ball, losing his balance and tumbling onto his back, "Ouch..." 

Louis hurried over to help him up, giggling, "Are you alright, love?" 

"I'm a klutz," Harry pouted. 

"But you're my klutz!" Louis crowed, pulling Harry to his feet and hugging the taller boy tightly. 

The press had gone crazy at the boy's relationship, following them nearly everywhere they went and throwing out questions for the first two months or more. But finally, they had moved on to bigger and better stories, leaving the two in peace. Or, as much peace as two mildly famous people could have. 

"My arse hurts now," Harry sighed. 

"Aww," Louis crooned. "My poor baby boy... do you want me to kiss it?" 

"You're unbelievable!" Harry groaned, but he blushed anyway. 

Louis stretched up to plant a kiss on his lips, "What about now? Did that make me believable?" 

"Maybe once more," Harry murmured, leaning to kiss Louis again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

But then spring ended, bringing summer, and Harry had to go on tour again whilst Louis began training. Being apart would be a foreign concept to them, and they were more than terrified. Ever since the two had moved into Louis' flat together they hadn't been away from each other for more than a few days, much less _months._ The night before they had to separate, they made love several times over. Considering they had to get up somewhat early the next day, they should have kept the intimacy simple with maybe a short handjob or blowjob, but on this particular night they wanted to be together in the closest way possible. 

Louis had pinned Harry down in the middle of the bed, Harry's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he scrabbled in pleasure at the older boy's back. Louis was shorter than Harry, but he was still a perfect height to have Harry screaming at his thrusts and whimpering as Louis sucked at the soft skin of Harry's sweaty throat.

Once they were both sweaty and panting, coming down from their pleasured highs, Harry pressed his face into Louis' throat, "Let's not leave each other..." 

"It's only a mild separation," Louis murmured, his fingers finding their way into Harry's damp curls. "I'm gonna miss you though." 

"I'll miss you so much," Harry croaked, and he definitely wasn't crying. He had told himself he'd stay strong for Louis, he wanted Louis to know that he could take the distance. 

The younger lad felt lips kissing away his tears, and Louis soothed, "It's okay, baby... we'll still see each other. I'll fly to visit you wherever you are, any chance I get. I don't have training  _all_ the time. I bet I can even come to your concerts!" 

"But even when I'm done touring, I go into the recording studio literally everyday and you... you go off all around Europe to play and-" Harry sniffled. 

"We can Skype, I'll call you, I'll text you..." Louis listed off. "Just promise me one thing, yeah?" 

"Hmm?" Harry wiped at his eyes, snuggling closer. 

"We'll make it work, won't we?" Louis asked softly. "We won't let physical distance come between us? I don't think I could handle breaking up if we're miles apart. Hell, I don't want to break up at all."

"Who said anything about breaking up?" Harry gasped, clinging to Louis suddenly. "You're not saying that..." 

"I'm not breaking up with you," Louis shook his head quickly. "Are you breaking up with me?" 

"No..." Harry whispered. 

"Then we're fine," Louis assured, kissing his hair. "We'll be fine. Get some sleep, love. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's busy day, the next afternoon, involved them both clinging to one another at the airport as they exchanged teary goodbyes, and Louis basically kissing the life out of Harry. Which technically was true, because once Harry was seated on the plane alone, he felt as if half of him had been ripped away, leaving that half still in Louis' embrace. 

Louis, on the other hand, went right back home and crawled into their empty bed, cuddling with Harry's pillow. He still had nearly a week before he started training, a week that involved waking up without a face full of curls. And then much longer than a week, but he could only hope that his busy schedule would keep him occupied. Niall eventually came around, barging straight into the flat like usual. He flopped down on the bed next to Louis, patting the boy's feathery head, "Your popstar leave?" 

"Don't wanna talk about it," Louis mumbled into Harry's pillow. 

"We could get drunk..." Niall suggested. 

"Harry's going to call me in about eight hours," Louis shook his head.

"Are you planning on laying here until then?" the blonde asked in confusion. 

"I was thinking about it, yes," Louis pulled his face up to glare at the lad. 

"C'mon, Lou," Niall coaxed. "You'll see him again. Why didn't you go with him, anyway? We still have a few days before training starts." 

"I tried, but Harry's management said Harry really shouldn't have any distractions for the kick off of his tour, and coach said that he needed me here. So," Louis grumbled. "Harry and I are now both miserable. I hope they're happy."

"Okay, Lou," Niall sighed. "Let's at least move to the living room... call up Liam, watch a movie or somethin'." 

And Louis complied, letting his two best friends try and take his mind off of his boyfriend. Yet when Harry called Louis at 10:00PM, the boys had just decided to watch Harry Potter, and Louis had to leap up and sprint from the room so he didn't disrupt them as he crowed, "Baby!" 

"Lou!" Harry gushed back. "Hi..." 

"Hi, yourself," Louis murmured a tad breathlessly. "I already miss you..." 

"Don't get my tears started again," Harry warned. "What are you doing?" 

"Sitting on the kitchen floor," Louis murmured, sliding down the refrigerator to sit on the cool tiles. 

"Why on earth are you doing that?" Harry laughed. "We have perfectly good couches, you know." 

"Yeah, but Liam and Niall are watching Harry Potter in the living room, so I figured I'd talk to you in here," Louis explained. 

"Oh, they're over? S'good, they're good company." 

"Yeah, I was just laying down but Niall kind of barged in." 

"Remember when he barged in and we were having sex on the living room coffee table?" Harry cackled. 

"And he acted like it was completely normal, stole a beer from our kitchen fridge, then went to our room to watch the telly until we were done?" Louis laughed. 

"There's something wrong with him, I swear," Harry murmured affectionately. 

"Hmm," Louis hummed in agreement. "What are  _you_ doing, love?" 

"Laying on this hotel bed," Harry sighed. "It's soft but..." 

"Cold?" Louis offered. "Too hot, maybe?" 

"Too big..." Harry said softly. "And it doesn't smell enough like you." 

"I'll come visit when they let me," Louis whispered. "I wish I could be with you now." 

"When we see each other, it won't be soon enough," the younger lad's voice sounded thick, and Louis was terrified that the poor boy was going to cry, because then his own tears would set off and they'd have quite the mess on their hands. In fact, they already did. 

Niall walked into the kitchen at that moment, examining Louis on the floor before he cackled, "Hiya, Popstar!" 

"Tell him I said hello," Harry chuckled deeply. 

"He says hi, Niall," Louis looked up at the younger lad. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Liam and I are gonna head back to our own," he explained, motioning over his shoulder with a quick jerk of his thumb. "But we'll catch you tomorrow?" 

"Bye," Louis told the blonde boy, and Harry gasped on the other line. 

"What, bye?" he squeaked. "Louis we just started talking, you can't-" 

"Not to you, lovely, to Niall," Louis was quick to soothe. "I'm not done talking to you, yet..." 

"Good..." Harry whispered. "It's 5PM here and I'm tired but no one sleeps at 5PM. Stupid time changes." 

"My poor baby," Louis cooed. 

"I don't need your sass," Harry warned. 

"I love you." 

"I love _you_." 

Harry hated the phrase 'I love you, too'. It was the  _too_ part that got him. He wasn't saying I love you just to agree with the other person, he said I love you to Louis because he whole heartedly meant it. He loved Louis more than anything, to the moon and back and further on after that. Louis and Harry talked for nearly two more hours before both of them passed out, still on the phone as Harry cuddled one of Louis' jumpers that he'd brought and Louis cuddled Harry's pillow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On Harry's second day in New York, he was playing at Madison Square Garden, and the entire day of the concert he was absolutely terrified. Louis stayed on the phone with the younger lad up until a few hours before he was to go on to help soothe his jittery nerves. Even though they were on the phone practically all day, they spoke on Twitter as well, keeping the people who found their relationship adorable entertained. 

_@Harry_Styles: Playing MSG tonight. So nervous. Wish @Louis_Tomlinson was here with me :(_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles So do I! But, don't worry, Popstar! You'll do great like always! :)_

And Harry did do great, just as Louis had predicted. However, Harry's concert didn't until nearly 10:30PM his time, and therefore 3:30AM Louis' time. Louis had meant to stay up and ask how the concert went, despite the fact that he began training the next day, but he'd passed out nearly two hours before. But the younger lad had gotten back from his concert, and seeing his empty hotel room sent his concert high spiraling to the ground, and he crashed hard. He laid in his bed and tried to sleep, but he kept thinking of how much he missed Louis, and how much he would love to be cuddled against the boy's smaller frame, and he started to cry.

Louis was tad bewildered when his phone began vibrating, half wondering who would be calling him so late, or early rather, as he fumbled around in his sheets for the mobile.

"Hello?" he croaked into it, still half asleep. He hadn't checked the caller I.D, but all he heard was sniffling, so he repeated. "Hello?" 

"I really miss you," a voice that he recognized as Harry's sobbed out. 

"Harry?" Louis gasped, sitting up abruptly in bed. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." Harry said hoarsely. "Sorry... should have considered how weird this call would be. Right, sorry... it's like 3AM there I'm sorry, I'll just try and sleep-" 

"Babe," Louis sank back into his bed in relief. "Close your eyes. Don't hang up the phone, okay?" 

"Kay," came the squeaking reply. 

"For the record, I miss you too." 

"I had to wake you up, I'm so sorry," Harry moaned. "I'm just all by myself and I feel so lonely and I miss you so much-" 

"It's okay, baby," Louis soothed. "Relax for me, okay? You're probably still all worked up from your concert. How'd that go? Tell me about it. Madison Square Garden, baby, that's so big... I'm really proud of you." 

"They were really loud..." Harry sniffled. "Supportive? Like you..." 

"Was that supposed to be sexual?" Louis sighed, scrubbing sleepily at his eyes. 

"No," Harry gave a hoarse laugh. "I just meant the supportive part was like you... I... guess I can mean it sexually if you want." 

"I want for you to relax... don't stress yourself, okay?" the older boy instructed. 

"You should sleep," Harry murmured. "I think I'm better... I just needed to hear your voice. I'm in my bed, and I'm-  you can go to sleep. Just stay on the phone with me? So I can hear your breathing... you're cute when you snore." 

"I do not snore," Louis tried half heartedly, but he grinned. 

"You do though." 

"Well you make these cute little snuffling sounds." 

"Well you start snoring, and I'll try to start snuffling... but we'll stay on the phone," Harry was very persistent about remaining on the phone. 

"I love you, Popstar," Louis murmured. 

"I love you, Football Boy." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The more the days passed , the more Louis missed Harry and the more Harry missed Louis. After the first month of being apart, Louis finally had a few days off from training, and he managed to talk his coach into letting him fly to the America's for one of Harry's shows. He didn't tell Harry, however, just talked it over with Harry's management so he could go backstage and surprise the boy. 

And after an eight hour flight, Harry was indeed surprised. Louis slipped into the boy's changing room, watching as Harry's stylist was adjusting his curls. The two turned in surprise, probably prepared to talk with and then kick out some sneaky fan, but Harry's eyes widened, and then he was out of his chair in an instant and leaving his stylist with a comb in her hand as he flung his tall and gangly form into his boyfriends arms, " _Louis!_ " 

"Hiya, Popstar," Louis grinned, but he hugged the younger boy back tightly, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder. 

"What're you doing here?" Harry gushed excitedly, but then shook his head, pulling back and pressing a long kiss to Louis' lips. "Never mind, just... I can't believe you're here, I've missed you so much Louis, holy shit." 

"I've missed you, too," Louis sighed. "Home isn't quite home... you're not there." 

"Well you're here now and I'm here and we're together," Harry rambled. "I just love it." 

"I believe you were in the middle of something," Louis motioned to the pale purple haired woman that cocked an eyebrow at the lad. 

"I suppose I should let her finish with my hair... c'mere!" Harry seized Louis' hand and dragged him over.  "Louis, this is Lou..." 

"Hello, Lou," the woman offered him her hand. "I'm Lou." 

"Nice to meet you, Lou," Louis grinned. "I can pretend like this isn't confusing." 

"I can pretend to the same," she agreed. "Time to finish styling the Styles." 

Louis pulled up a chair next to Harry's watching as Lou styled it, and Harry entwined their fingers together, rambling about random things, "Lou and her husband Tom, they've got a little girl named Lux and we're mates, Louis, we're really the best of friends she's so adorable." 

"Lux adores Harry," Lou agreed with a chuckle. 

"Cute," Louis grinned. "Harry's kind of irresistible though. Just like cute babies!" 

"Will you come on stage with me?" Harry asked. "Please? And just sit or something or high-five the crowd or... I just want you close. I haven't seen you in ages." 

"I don't think I'm allowed, love," Louis chuckled, leaning to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "I'll be waiting for you off stage, and you should be able to see me off to the side, silently cheering you on."

"Okay..." Harry sighed, but his already pouty lips formed an even more adorable pout, and Louis couldn't help but kiss them. 

After Harry's concert, the boy came bounding off stage, all pumped up from the crowd and flung himself straight into Louis' embrace. Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry's sweaty curls and whispered, "You did brilliant, like always... always so proud of you. My boyfriend is  _the_ Harry Styles." 

"My boyfriend is  _the_ Louis Tomlinson," Harry giggled back, only to realise that his headpiece mic wasn't turned off yet, and he blushed. "Goodnight, everyone!" 

The boy pulled off the headpiece and handed it to one of the backstage people before Louis took his face into his hands and pressed their lips together, "You need a shower." 

"I'll be your fish," Harry announced, and Louis arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

"My fish?" 

"Mmhm," Harry trailed his hand across Louis' cheek. "The one you take back to your place and mount." 

"Well it'll have to be your place," Louis pursed his lips. "Your hotel, rather... but I'd be more than willing to mount my most prized possession." 

"What are we waiting for then?" Harry grinned. 

The boys had to unfortunately wait for the place to clear out a bit before a guard snuck them out the back and drove them back to Harry's hotel. The place was already swarming with fans, but luckily Louis was used to females in football kits throwing themselves at him, so he was unfazed by the people being pushed back. He and Harry made it into the hotel, giggling and poking at each other as they made their way to Harry's room. The boy had an entire floor to himself so no one would bother him, and as Louis examined a guard that stood at the stairs and elevator. 

"What's he do?" he asked confusedly as Harry unlocked his door with the keycard. 

"Makes sure no crazy fans try to break in my room," Harry explained. "Or attack me on my way out." 

Louis' eyes widened, "They'd do that?" 

"Um... they're not all bad," Harry defended. "There's some though who don't think right when it comes to me." 

"Maybe I should be your body guard," Louis murmured, letting Harry pull him into the room. "Ensure my Popstar's safety..." 

"I'm safe enough," Harry chuckled. "I've got good guards, don't worry about me. How about you?" 

"I think our levels of fame are much different," Louis said slowly. "Once game day is over... I'm basically a regular guy. Sometimes people ask for autographs and stuff, but I'm not... stalked, I suppose you could say." 

"Wrong," Harry announced, walking into the bathroom and beginning to strip. "I follow Louis Tomlinson updates on Twitter." 

"They  _have_ one of those?" Louis asked in disbelief. 

"They have like... seven, Lou." 

Louis pursed his lips, watching as Harry shimmied out of his boxers, "Need some help?" 

"Why don't you wait for me in the bed?" Harry grinned. "Let me freshen up, I'll be there in a few..." 

Louis waited anxiously for Harry.  _Had_ been waiting for over a month for an opportunity to be with Harry. It wasn't just about sex, he missed Harry for so much more, but he loved being with Harry in such a close way. Phone sex and Skype calls just hadn't cut it. 

Harry was quick, however, and there was soon a naked boy with damp curls crawling onto the hotel bed with Louis. He grinned at Louis as he propped himself up on an elbow, and Louis arched a brow, "Can I help you?" 

"Football boy, I bet I have more stamina than you," Harry announced. 

"Wrong," Louis declared. "If you're saying that you can go longer than I can you're totally wrong. I've been training for a month now, I'm in pretty good shape." 

"I've been singing for nearly  _two_ months now. Perfect breath support, I can go for hours," Harry said proudly. 

"Why don't we put this to the test, then,  _Popstar_?" Louis grinned cheekily. 

However, when it came to sex with each other, neither of them could go very long, especially since they'd been holding off from the real thing for such a long time. Harry practically fell apart before Louis was even finished opening him up, curling and uncurling two fingers inside of him, and then Louis was already on the verge of orgasm when he pushed into Harry's tight heat, and all the while the two kissed hungrily, desperately.

Louis had barely started moving when Harry croaked, "No, stop, stop!" 

"Are you alright?" he wheezed breathlessly.

"Just want to stay like this for a second," Harry said hoarsely. "We're s'close like this... kiss me."

So Louis leaned and brushed his lips against Harry's, soft and sweet instead of the frenzied and rushed way things had been moving before. When Louis considered it, they had practically all night and then part of the next day before Louis had to go back, they could take all the time they needed. Harry moaned, clutching tightly to Louis as he lightly dug his nails into the toned skin of Louis' back. The older boy dragged his hips back lightly before pushing forward again, and all of Harry's air left him in a rush. Louis kept it slow, began kissing Harry's face, his neck, his lips and whispering, "You're so beautiful... my Popstar."

"Louis," Harry wheezed. "I missed you so much. Not just this... you... hold me tighter."

Louis gathered Harry into his arms, practically crushing the boy to him so he could sit up without breaking the way they were connected, thrusting slowly up into him from below. They dragged it out as long as they could, whispering sentiments to one another before Harry arched in his grip and then shuddered, slumping forward against him with an airy moan of pleasure. As Harry tightened around him Louis spilled into the younger boy, biting at his shoulder to muffle his groan.  

"Probably should have showered, after..." Louis breathed softly to Harry after they'd come down from their pleasured highs, reaching to tuck a curl behind the younger boy's ear. 

"We can just shower in the morning," Harry murmured sleepily. 

"We'll be all gross, but I think I agree," Louis chuckled. "I'm at least grabbing a flannel to wipe us down with." 

But then the lads cuddled close with all of the blankets kicked off the bed, perfectly content to be nuzzled against each other's warm frame. Harry kissed Louis' nose sleepily, asking, "How long are you here?" 

"I have to go back tomorrow..." Louis mumbled. 

Harry nearly choked, " _Tomorrow_?" 

"Yes?" 

And then Harry was bursting into tears, "But you just got here!" 

"I just had to see you," Louis explained. "I wish I could stay longer but the season starts soon and then I  _really_ can't see you much..." 

"I don't like this," Harry sobbed. "Being away from you..." 

"I don't like it either... but just think, we have all next spring together... right?" Louis asked him slowly. 

"But I miss you  _now,"_ Harry wailed into his chest. 

"I miss you, too," Louis croaked sadly, holding the taller boy closer. 

They eventually fell asleep, but Louis was woken up the next day by being peppered with frantic kisses. Harry was literally attached to his side until Louis caught a cab to the airport, and they both cried even more as Louis heard the last call for his flight and had to kiss Harry's nose and run. Harry had an interview scheduled for literally ten minutes after Louis' flight departed, but he still saw off his boyfriend. Once Louis was sleepily off the plane, and Niall had picked him up to drive him back to his flat, Louis called Harry. 

"Lou," Harry answered, sounding relieved. "Hi, baby." 

"Hi baby, right back at you," Louis murmured. "I've been listening to your voice for the past eight hours." 

"What?" the younger boy asked in confusion. 

"Your album," Louis explained. "It's on my iPod... and I missed you, so I listened to it. It's handy. Would you be angry if I told you that I illegally downloaded your music?" 

"I think I'd have to turn you in," Harry tsked.

"Good thing I purchased this from iTunes, then," Louis giggled.

"I have a voice mail of you saved," Harry admitted suddenly. "So that I can listen to your voice, too... spares you the 3AM calls." 

"I don't mind any calls from you," Louis told him. "Call me whenever you want.... I'm curious though, what's the voice mail of? Is it dirty?" 

"No," Harry laughed. "I've got one of those, too, but my favourite, the one I listen to, is just you calling me while you were at the store... you basically give me a narration of everything you were doing and everything you saw. You made up a little song about some snow peas... you talked until the voice mail cut you off." 

"Why do you put up with me?" Louis laughed. 

"Because you're my Football Boy," Harry cooed. 

"And you're my Popstar." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Louis watched Harry's interview, after searching for it on Youtube, he was supposed to be getting ready for 5AM training. He sat at his and Harry's kitchen table, watching his boyfriend on their laptop as the interviewer asked him questions.

_"So Harry!" the overly cheery male interviewer asked, practically thrusting a microphone at Harry. "Tell us about your tour so far."_

_"Well," Harry began, drawling in the slow way that he did. "Um... it's been pretty incredible so far. Amazing really. All of my fans are really supportive of what I do and it's such a fantastic thing to be touring. It's great."_

_"Great! I understand you have to be away from home for this tour, however?"_

_"Yeah, that's a bit of a downer sometimes but there's so many new things to see. I really enjoy it."_

_"And some of your fans are probably wondering," the interviewer began. "What's having a football player for a boyfriend like? Louis, yes? And we're talking your football sport, of course, not our American football."_

Louis grinned as Harry blushed, lowering his gaze down to the table before he looked back up with a small smile.

_"Since I'm dating one of the best players in Britain, I feel like I should be better at football... but I'm not."_

_The interviewer laughed, patting Harry's shoulder, "Well I see you have Louis' heart anyway. I heard he paid you a surprise visit?"_

_"He did!" Harry forced a smile. "And I was so happy... but he actually just left about thirty minutes ago."_

_"Oh, yeah..." the interviewer gave a look of sympathy. "Long distance, huh?"_

_"He's got his own thing that he's great at," Harry murmured, and he looked proud but now he seemed to be tearing up. "He loves football so much, he and his team are fantastic... all of them are so good at what they do. And Louis is so modest about it, too, like... he's not at all arrogant. Just sweet, really. I love him so much."_

_The interview seemed surprised by Harry's rambling, and by now the younger boy was scrubbing at his eyes, "Do you miss Louis, Harry?"_

_Harry paused in his actions, hanging his head sadly and shaking his head in remorse, "Everyday..."_

Louis quickly shut the laptop, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had to get to training, and maybe, hopefully, if he worked hard enough he could fight back the ache in his chest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of Louis' first game, Harry woke himself up at 1AM to call Louis and exclaim, "First real game of the season today, Football Boy! Still in the U.K and everything!" 

"In two hours," Louis agreed, and Harry could hear the excitement in his voice. "I'm always so excited for the first game, there's so much adrenaline right now I might throw up." 

"You're going to do fantastic," Harry chuckled. "Go team!" 

"What're you doing up, baby?" 

"Talking to you, what're you doing?" 

"Standing in the locker room... I've been ready to go for nearly an hour now... I think I'm gonna do some stretches here soon." 

"Did you eat breakfast?" Harry asked sternly. 

"Of course I did!" Louis chuckled. "Most important meal of the day." 

"Tell the lads I said hello," the younger lad said softly. "And good luck... and good luck to you, as well, of course." 

"Too bad I can't have a good luck kiss," Louis sighed. "Or a kiss in general. I could go for one right now." 

Harry made a smooching sound, "Hopefully that works..." 

Louis made one back, "It will have to do." 

_@Harry_Styles: Good luck to my favourite football player @Louis_Tomlinson on his game! I have a good feeling! Love you! xx_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Thanks, love! Fingers crossed!_

Louis clung to Harry's good luck, and when Harry woke up the next morning and watched a rerun of the of the game to find that Louis and the team had won it, Harry was quick to post on twitter.

_@Harry_Styles: Never doubted my Football Boy @Louis_Tomlinson for a moment! Love that boy with all my heart._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Love you more, Popstar._

Louis called Harry from where he and the lads were celebrating, laughing into the phone, "Popstar, you're the best, you know that?" 

"No," Harry chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's you." 

"You're playing in Arizona tonight, right?" Louis asked, and the background sound grew quieter, so Harry figured Louis was in some sort of bathroom. "S'it hot?" 

"So hot," Harry groaned. 

"Poor you," Louis sighed. "Touring America." 

"Hey, you kind of tour Europe, you know how it goes," Harry whined. "It is hard! I'm tired and missing you most of the time, and-" 

"Baby, I'm joking," the older boy giggled. "I'm not that much of a prick... you've worked hard to get where you're at and I _get_ to go home every now and then whilst touring Europe and it's still hard. I'm so proud of you, I know I tell you all the time, but it's true." 

"Let's not talk about me, though," Harry persisted. "Mr. Won Your First Game." 

"Did you see the score?" Louis asked happily. 

"7-2!" Harry crowed. "Smashed it!" 

"Liam was totally killing it, though," Louis enthused. "Blocking kicks left and right, did you see him?" 

"He was on fire!" Harry agreed. "I don't get why he's not permanent." 

"And Niall," Louis continued. "He barely let anyone get close to the box anyway!" 

"What about you!" Harry pointed out. "I saw you make that goal in the top right corner. Left-footed that one in, too." 

"You know me well if you know which foot I'm more prone to using," Louis laughed. 

"I'm your biggest fan, Louis!" Harry squealed suddenly. "Can I have your autograph?" 

Louis laughed, "I miss you so damn much..." 

"I miss you more."

"No, I miss  _you_ more." 

"Nope," Harry declared.

"But I really do miss you..." Louis murmured. 

"I know..." Harry whispered quietly. "I wish I could have been in those stands, cheering you on. In September I'll be able to! For almost a month! I probably can't travel with you... but if your games are close enough I'll go!" 

"But in October?" Louis croaked. 

"Back into the studio..." Harry whispered. "And you'll be all around Europe playing." 

"And even in September I'll be all over Europe, only coming home sometimes," Louis mumbled in distress. "How on earth are we ever going to see each other?" 

"This spring, remember?" the curly haired lad said nervously. 

"I remember," Louis sighed in agreement. "And I seriously can't wait." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Louis' team continued to win games, having yet to lose one, the interviews for BBC Sports finally started. Harry made sure to watch them on his laptop when he got the chance, usually if it was too late to call Louis, despite the fact that Louis had told Harry to call him whenever. Harry would cuddle with a jumper of Louis' and watch his boyfriend talk about football. One of the interviews took place at a stadium Louis had played in, and Harry couldn't see the interviewer, but he could hear the deep voice of a man. 

_"How do you feel your season has been so far, Louis?" the man asked._

_"It's been really great, in my opinion. The lad's are doing fantastic, they're all such great players. We're doing really well as a team."_

_"But what about you?" the interviewer continued._

_"Well I'm nothing without the lads," Louis chuckled. "It's corny, I know, but there's no 'I' in team."_

_"You're a fantastic player, though, Louis, I'm sure you know that?"_

_"I can kick a ball I suppose," Louis shrugged. "Now the lads, on the other hand, can we talk about how swift those boys can pass a ball? It's like a blur, you know?"_

Typical Louis. Always trying to turn the limelight off of himself.

_"You're so modest, it's incredible, son!" the interviewer chuckled. "I need to find something that you like to talk about... related to football, of course. This is a sports interview after all. Oh I know! How's Harry? At football, I mean."_

_Louis guffawed, "Oh Harry... he still can't make a goal to save his life but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."_

_"He's not good at football, eh?" the man asked in disbelief. "S'crazy!"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Being away from one another, however, wasn't always just them missing each other. There was a fair mix of insecurity, jealousy, and misunderstandings. One of the worst cases was when Louis was in Spain and the team had to do a photo shoot for a sports magazine. Of course, the magazine had brought in some scantily clad women to impress the male aspect of the magazines readers, and the team all posed with the girls. Later, they all went out to lunch together only for some pap to shoot a picture of Louis grabbing the arm of a blonde girl who had drank a little too much. 

He'd only been keeping her from tumbling over, and then he'd sent her along with her friends before he'd gone on his own way as well. Yet, it was all over the Internet the next day as:  **LOUIS TOMLINSON HAS QUICK FLING WHILE BOYFRIEND HARRY STYLES ON TOUR!**

And it did look like they'd been holding hands. But they hadn't been. However, to Harry, it looked very much like Louis was holding hands with some beautiful girl, and Louis was bisexual... the thought of Louis liking another girl made Harry even sicker to his stomach. He shoved away his laptop instantly, digging frantically in his bedsheets for his phone, despite the fact it'd be nearly midnight where Louis was. 

He caught Louis at a club with Liam and Niall, and Louis was completely oblivious to the picture that was making it's way around, so he'd answered the phone in the loud room with a slightly slurred, "Hey, baby!" 

"Please explain," Harry wheezed hoarsely, and Louis couldn't exactly hear him over the booming music and loud people. 

"What, love?" he yelled into the phone. 

"Louis..." Harry pleaded. "That picture." 

"Pitcher?" Louis asked in confusion. "I play football, love, not baseball!" 

"No, Lou-" Harry tried desperately.

"Oops!" Harry heard a girls voice exclaim, and then the line went dead. 

On Louis' end, he was staring down sadly at his phone and himself, now covered in some random girls beer. Harry, on the other hand, had launched his phone across the room before turning and sobbing into his pillow. Because he never got to see Louis, barely got to talk to him, and Louis didn't even want to talk long enough for Harry to be reassured that the picture had been some sort of edit a cruel person had made. The younger boy was glad he had the night off, because he knew he'd be in no state to put on a concert.

Louis used Niall's phone once he got back to the hotel room Niall and him were sharing, calling Harry back. He knew the lad didn't have a concert and he was excited to be able to talk to him. However, Harry didn't answer, and Louis figured maybe the boy had turned in for the night. Louis passed out on the bed, only to be shaken awake the next morning by Niall. 

"Louis... you need to see this." 

Louis stared in horror at the computer screen Niall had thrust at him, taking in how much it looked like he and the random blonde girl had been holding hands. The older lad couldn't even remember her  _name,_ so he definitely hadn't cared enough to hold hands with her. His hands belonged in Harry's. 

"Oh no," he groaned. "I wonder if Harry has seen this yet." 

"Zayn's the one who told me to look this up," Niall murmured. "He's in America, too, for some sort of modeling thing... went to visit Harry. Guess it wasn't a pleasant experience." 

"Shit," Louis moaned. "Can I borrow your phone again?" 

Niall handed over his phone, and Louis called Harry at least six times before the boy finally croaked, "Niall?" 

"Louis..." 

A thick silence followed, and then Harry wheezed, "You hung up on me. You were with a  _girl_ in _S_ _pain_ and you  _hung up on me!_ " 

"What, baby?" Louis asked desperately. "No! Do you mean last night? Some chick got bumped into and spilled her drink all over me and my phone! My phone is completely fizzed, I think, I mean... it's in rice and stuff but-" 

"And that picture," Harry sniffled. "You're holding hands with that girl and-" 

"Please tell me you don't actually think I would hold hands with someone else?" Louis asked in disbelief. 

"Well were you?" Harry whimpered.

"What do you  _think,_ Harry?" Louis asked, because surely Harry trusted him enough to know.

"I don't know, Louis!" Harry snapped tearfully. "That's why I'm asking!" 

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" 

"I never said I didn't trust you, damn it!" Harry bellowed. "It's just a bit unnerving to see you holding hands with some random girl!" 

"You take pictures with fans all the damn time, Harry!" Louis laughed humorlessly, and at this point Niall had scurried to hide in the bathroom. "There's pictures all over of you with your arm around random girls, and it makes me jealous as hell, but I don't say anything!" 

"They're  _fans,_ Louis, I'll see them maybe once in a lifetime!" Harry croaked. "But this girl, for all I know, can see you more than I fucking do!" 

"Why the hell do you care?" Louis roared, all of his anger on the whole situation finally being released.

But all of his anger evaporated instantly the moment Harry sobbed out, "Well pardon the  _fuck_ out of me for missing you!" 

The call ended, and Louis was left staring down at Niall's phone. Niall crept back into the room, examining Louis carefully, "Everything alright?"

"I don't know," Louis croaked.

He tried to call Harry repeatedly on Niall's phone, and then again once he got his phone somewhat working again. But the younger boy didn't answer. So Louis tried twitter.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles I'm so sorry._

Two days later, Louis still hadn't heard from Harry. He watched concert clips on Youtube, and Harry didn't seem  _Harry._ But to be fair, Louis wasn't Louis either. The only thing that kept Louis from flying to Harry and flinging himself to the younger boy's feet to beg for forgiveness was the fact that he had training in Spain and his coach wouldn't let him leave. 

However, that didn't stop him from trying to get across his apology to Harry in every way possible. Harry missed Louis, however. He wanted desperately to talk to Louis, but he was terrified to. He was terrified for Louis to tell him that he  _had_ been holding hands with that girl, for Louis to tell Harry that he was done with him. 

On their fourth day of not speaking, Harry was moping in a random hotel room in Oregon, watching interviews of Louis and crying into Louis' jumper. But then Harry came across an interview that had taken place the day before, and when he saw Louis his breath hitched. Louis looked thoroughly exhausted, and Harry could tell that he was in a locker room, because Niall was standing close behind him. Normally in the locker room, Louis was all smiles, but not this interview. Louis looked broken.

_"So you seemed a little off with your playing, Louis," an interviewer pointed out. "Is something bothering you?"_

_"I just said some things I shouldn't have to someone dear to me," Louis mumbled, and Niall patted him on the back._

_"Would it happen to have been Harry?" the interviewer asked, and Louis' head dropped._

Harry nearly slammed the laptop shut, but then he paused as Louis looked back up. Was frozen by the crushed look on Louis' face.

_"Yes... it... it was," Louis replied hoarsely._

_"Is it hard to maintain the relationship? With the distance and everything?" the interviewer asked._

_Louis sucked in a sharp breath, "It's hard. Long distance relationships are never easy. I... I miss him. So much at times that it hurts, and it sucks that I can't see him and hug him and stuff. Hold his hand... because his hand is the only hand that I would ever hold. Not some random strangers. Harry's."_

Harry didn't even wait for the interview to end, he slammed the laptop and dove for his phone, pressing two for the first number on his speed dial. In one and a half rings, the voice he'd been longing to hear croaked, "Harry?!" 

"I'm  _so sorry,_ " the younger boy wheezed. 

"No," Louis whimpered. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have have been so rude about that picture I just-" 

"I shouldn't have accused you!" Harry wailed. "You had every right to take offense and I do trust you, I promise. I'm sorry!" 

"I'm sorry, too!"

And then they were both sobbing into the phone, mumbling 'I love you's and 'I miss you's. 

When the two finally got off the phone, Harry got on the first flight to Spain. He was off for two days, and he was desperate to see Louis. Louis met him at the airport, and the boys clung to each other as they half laughed half sobbed. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and making love, and the next morning Harry attended Louis' game, playing Louis' own person cheerleader on the side of the field with the few team members sitting out. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry had to fly back, Louis took him to the airport, and then the two stood embracing in front of the luggage check. Louis reached up to cup Harry's face in his hands, murmuring to him softly, "Let's not ever do something like that again... if one of us gets jealous, we tell the other, alright? And we talk about it. We apologise. But I'll do everything in my power not to not make you jealous, and I won't get jealous when you take pictures with fans. You're so kind to them, and they're good to you as well, so I should be thankful." 

"I love you," Harry croaked back. 

With one last long kiss, Harry had to depart to his plane, but the moment he got back to the states he was calling Louis so they could talk longer. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The months of separation dragged on, but they were approaching the last of Louis' games, and Louis was literally all over Europe without many breaks. Harry had long since finished his tour and was in the midst of creating a new album. They were still separated, but Harry had a bit more leeway on when he could visit Louis wherever he was, whether it was just to visit or if he was going to one of Louis' games. 

If he wasn't with Louis or recording, he was back home, happily cuddling in Louis' clothes that were a bit too small on him and watching Louis' matches on the telly. Harry was doing exactly that on Manchester United's third to last game, eating cereal. The match basically determined if they would even _have_ two more games, with the last one being the championship game where they played for the cup. 

Harry knew how nervous Louis was about this game, and Harry was just as nervous for him.

_@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson So proud of you, babe, you've come so far. xx Good luck!_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Thank you, baby. Wish you were here... could use one of your hugs._

_@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson I'm watching you from our couch! xx_

The game was more than a little intense. The two teams were neck at neck the entire time, bouncing back and forth between who was winning, occasionally at a tie. With two minutes left in the game and at 10-10, Harry was practically chewing his nails off as he watched one of the players dribble the ball down towards the opposing goal. Louis was sprinting along the opposite side of the field, and just as the defender of the other team rushed the forward with the ball that Harry could never remember the name off, he passed it across the field to Louis. Louis' leg came back to kick just as the second defender rushed him, and Louis' leg connected with the ball as the defender's leg connected under Louis' and then the two were falling in a heap as the ball soared into the bottom corner of the goal.

The crowd cheered mildly as Manchester United took the lead, and Harry grinned at the shot but winced for the bruise he figured Louis would have. However, as the defender rolled away from Louis, the camera zoomed in on Louis curled in agony on the ground. Harry was on his feet in an instant, fear sending icy shocks through his veins. 

"Get up, love," Harry pleaded aloud. "Come on, you have to get up..." 

But then the camera cut away from Louis, moving onto the two spokesmen as they talked about Louis. Harry was panicking, dialing every number he could, but of course anyone who would know anything would be on the field as well. 

_"Louis Tomlinson is now unconscious, but doesn't seem to have sustained an injury to the head," said one of the spokesmen. "However, his leg is apparently a gruesome sight to see."_

Harry didn't wait to hear from the others, he simply got on the first flight to Barcelona, took a taxi to the arena, and practically attacked the closest player he could find in the locker room, "Where is he?!"

"You mean, Louis, mate?" the lad, Harry was pretty sure his name was Logan, asked. "They took him to the hospital... his leg was nasty, man."

"What hospital?" Harry demanded frantically. "Where?"

"Just have a cab take you to... Hospital de Puerto Real. I don't know what it means, but that's where they took him I guess."

Harry was dashing away before Logan even had time to respond, catching a taxi and thrusting everything in his wallet at the man, "Hospital de Puerto Real." 

Harry found Niall and Liam already in the waiting room, and they were quick to grab the boy before he could rush past the front desk in search of Louis. Liam was the first to soothe him, however, "Harry, he's okay. His leg is just hurt." 

"He  _passed out_ ," Harry practically screeched. 

"From pain," Niall nodded. "You should have seen his leg, mate. It was horrible, nearly got sick meself." 

"What are they doing with him?" Harry demanded. 

"Surgery," Liam said slowly. 

"Oh my God," Harry croaked. 

"He's out for the season," Niall nodded. 

After nearly an hour, the doctor finally came out to talk to the three anxious boys, "He's beginning to wake up now. His surgery went well... but he needs to stay off of his leg for awhile, and he should probably stay home in order to do so. As for future plans... football is probably out of the picture."

" _What?_ " Liam and Niall gasped.

"Does he... is he okay?" Harry croaked.

"He's fine," the doctor nodded. "That was a fantastic end kick... too bad the defender took him down."

"We got a penalty kick for it," Niall scowled. "But I wish I could have penalty kicked him in the face."

"Would you lads like to see Louis?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Harry leaped to his feet, and Liam and Niall stood up stiffly behind him.

Once the doctor led them to Louis' room, Harry's gaze fell on the confused looking boy, and he nearly burst into tears. Louis looked to them and his eyes lit up as he spotted Harry, "Popstar!"

"Football Boy," Harry croaked, rushing to Louis' side. "I was so worried... I was watching the game and I saw you go down and I-"

"Harry," Louis stretched out his I.V free hand to cup Harry's cheek. "I've just fucked up my knee... I'm not dying."

"I know, but I still should have at least been there with you... for you," Harry looked at his feet. "Held your hand or something, I don't know... I hate having to be separated."

"We're together right now," Louis pointed out, and then he looked to his knee. "And probably for much longer..."

"The doctor said that-" Harry trailed off, examining Louis' face for signs of confusion.

"They told me before I went under surgery," Louis' face was emotionless. "About how football is probably out of the picture."

"Which is bloody insane to think about!" Niall wailed suddenly from the doorway.

"They should move you up to forward, mate," Louis offered him a smile. "You're mad fast. And then Spencer can stop switching Liam for goalie now and then and become a permanent defender. I think he'd be good. Liam can handle the box, he's got wizard hands."

"What will _you_ do Louis?" Niall shook his head in disbelief. 

"I'll stay with my Popstar," Louis grinned, looking to Harry. "You're stuck with me. I need someone to help me take care of myself now that I've got a bad leg! I need help getting food, going to the bathroom... showering..."

Harry gave a soft smile, "Surely we can get you back into playing for Man U... lots of physical therapy and your leg could be good as new!"

"Maybe someday," Louis pursed his lips. "I love football and all, but I think I might have found something I love more."

"Harry?" Liam chuckled.

"No, mushroom gravy," Louis snapped. " _Yes_ Harry, you dolt!" 

"I give you six months," Harry declared. "Six months and you'll be sick of sitting around. You'll be _dying_ to get back out on a field." 

"Well yeah, I'll always play football every now and then," Louis laughed. "But I've played for Man U for nearly three years now. I think it's about time I retired."

"You're insane," Niall declared.

"Hey, while you're training, I'll be touring America with Harry and living a life of luxury," Louis cackled, but then winced. "That smarts a bit..."

Harry leaned over Louis to press a soft kiss to his lips, "S'that help any?"

"Maybe once more..." Louis grinned, and he craned his neck up for another kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made sure to take care of Louis as he was immobile, taking some personal time away from recording his album to stay with Louis at their flat. Manchester United made it to the championships, and Harry and Louis cheered them on from their couch, but sadly, the team didn't take the cup. Liam hurt his wrist about halfway through the game and had to sit out, and that gave the team a much better opportunity to score.

All of the team came to visit Louis, and Louis high-fived them all, "You all played fantastically. Next year you'll get it, I know it."

"Too bad you can't be there to help, though," Niall pouted.

"I'll just be your number one fan," Louis chuckled, but then winced as Harry put a new icepack on his knee. "Can that be allowed?"

"I'm their number one fan," Harry protested, sitting carefully down next to Louis and kissing his cheek. "Let's start a fan club. We'll be number one together."

"Deal," Louis agreed.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Harry had predicted, Louis did get antsy after the first six months. He went through physical therapy and all, but his physician said it would be best if he stayed away from professional football. So Louis was content with touring with Harry. He got to go to Harry's every concert, got to be close friends with all of Harry's crew and musicians, and when the two were back home for the spring, they held a football camp for little kids. 

"You're basically running this camp," Harry would chuckle to Louis. "I can't play to save my life." 

"But you're improving, and that's a true player!" Louis declared in response. 

"Loon," the younger lad would roll his eyes, but then he'd duck down to Louis' height to kiss him. 

Louis sometimes missed playing for Manchester United, but luckily he didn't have to miss his teammates. They all stayed close, Liam and Niall especially. And overall, Louis didn't have to miss  _Harry_ because the two were literally attached at the hip. They of course would separate for a few days if Louis went back home to visit family while Harry toured, but otherwise the two never wanted to be apart again. 

"I don't know why, I just don't get tired of having you around," Harry told Louis as the cuddled in a random hotel bed in Michigan. "Probably because we were apart for so long when I didn't want to be." 

"But we survived that alright, didn't we?" Louis chuckled, kissing the younger boy's temple as he snuggled closer. "We stayed together despite the distance between us." 

"Although we were miles apart, we ignored the distance and still stayed close," Harry murmured sleepily. 

"And we never have to be apart again," Louis sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. "I'm permanently glued to you! You can't pry me off, it's impossible." 

"You need to sleep, if you're pretending we're glued together," Harry laughed. "But I'm glad we're glued together. I like together." 

"Me too," Louis agreed. "Let's always stay together." 

"Deal." 

"Goodnight, Popstar," Louis said fondly. "I love you." 

"Goodnight, Football Boy," Harry said back. "I love  _you_." 

 


End file.
